This invention relates to search algorithms on the Internet. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems to search for product-related information for online shopping.
The Internet has enabled online shopping. Further, it has enabled tracking down vendors of a product online. Moreover, it provides the facility of instant comparison of prices. This has made online shopping time-efficient and convenient compared to conventional shopping. Search algorithms on the Internet have enabled people to find any product from the multitude of products available.
Conventional search algorithms use keyword based searches to find web pages relating to products. These algorithms generally index web pages based on keywords and not based on product-related information. However, product-related information such as the product image, the product title and the product price determine purchase to a great extent. Further, one or more of the conventional search algorithms do not take into account the attributes of product-related information on a web page, which includes attributes of the product image, the product title and the like. As a result, the accuracy of search results is not high.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a search algorithm that takes into account the attributes of product-related information on a web page and provides results with high accuracy. Further, since there is a lot of product-related information on web pages, there is a need for a method to extract the relevant product-related information.